You're the lyrics to my song
by VT233
Summary: Serena VDW joins Dan Humphrey's band. Will they stay band mates or will they be more? Please guys review or follow so I could know whether I should keep writing or not :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a huge Derena fan and I noticed that nobody's posting any stories of them anymore so I thought I should give it a shot. English is not my first language so sorry in advance for any mistakes. Hope you like it please review**

"That's the 8th singer and we still haven't found anyone to join our band" said Dan tired and annoyed after 2 hours of auditioning for his band.

"Well I liked that John dude … " replied Andrew.

"What the hell man? You really think a tap dancer is what's missing in our band?" shouted Mike at his twin brother.

Just when Andrew was about to reply Dan stopped them both "Okay guys I think that's enough for today. Let's all go home and we'll see what tomorrow brings us"

Just as they were standing up to leave a voice stopped them.

"Hello, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. I know that you asked for a male singer but I thought I could give it a shot. So can I tryout?"

All three boys nodded in agreement lost for words as they were mesmerized by this blonde beauty.

 _"You say you wander your own land_

 _But when I think about it I don't see how you can_

 _You're aching you're breaking and I can see the pain in your eyes_

 _Says everybody's changing and I don't know why"_

Serena stopped singing and stood nervously in front of them waiting for someone to say a thing. It felt like hours before Mike stood up and finally said something " Your voice is great and I for one think that there's nothing wrong for a girl to join our band. What do you think guys ?"

"Yeah I mean with a voice like that who can possibly say no?" joined Andrew.

Serena tilted her head so she was looking towards Dan who was still shocked at the view of this girl. Andrew hit him with the elbow finally waking him up from his daydream.

"Uh Y-Yeah Yes welcome to the band. I'm Dan, Dan Humphrey I play the keyboard. This is Andrew Philips our drummer and Mike Philips plays the bass"

"Nice to meet you guys and thanks for taking me in even though you weren't looking for a female singer"

They all smiled and stood still for a moment until Andrew broke the silence " So care to celebrate with the new member of our band?" They all nodded and headed to a café in Brooklyn where the guys hung out almost every day.

After 2 hours, they all felt like they'd known Serena for a lifetime she's just so down to earth and funny that they spent the whole time laughing together forgetting everything else .

Andrew's phone rang and he answered it " Yeah. Hi mom. Yes… Umm okay we'll be right there. Bye"

"Come on Mike we're leaving mom's waiting for us to dinner."

The two boys left after saying goodbye leaving Dan and Serena.

"So I should probably get going to I mean you sure have somewhere to go" said Serena.

"Noooo I mean no I don't have anything to do we can take a walk in the park or something but uh you can leave if you want and you can stay it's not a problem I mean really you're free to do whatever you want I'm not gonna hold you back" Serena smiled at Dan's rambling blushing. There's something about that boy that's so cute and she can't help it but smile everytime he talks.

"Actually a walk sounds great"

"Okay okay so a walk"

 **Vanessa, xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"For how long have you guys been friends?" asked Serena after 10 minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well Andrew and Mike are twins so they've known each others from um from birth"started Dan to ramble causing Serena to chuckle lightly.

"You talk to much Humphrey. I meant how long have you known the boys?"

"We met around 2 years ago but it seems more you know they're like my… brothers" replied Dan whispering the _brothers_ part remembering his dead brother.

Serena sensed the uneasiness in Dan's voice and tried to change the subject "So how often do we have to practice?"

"We used to get together every Tuesday and Friday but we'll have a band meeting tomorrow to discuss the changes that we need to make considering there's a new member."

They continued to walk and Serena noticed that Dan was thinking about something

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _He still remembers this day like the back of his hand. The day his big brother James came to him and told him that they found a tumor in his brain and they will try and operate on it but the risks are just too high. James and Dan were always so close. Dan would always come to his brother for advice and he was the one that would always make him feel better if he has a problem._

 _A week after, they were all sitting in the hospital waiting for James' surgery to finish and hoping for his full recovery. After a couple of hours a doctor came and asked for James Humphrey's family. Dan could never forget the way the doctor looked at them. "Sorry" was all what Dan could hear before he stormed out of the hospital and sat on one of the benches holding his head between his legs and crying._

"Dan! Are you listening?" shouted Serena passing her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah sorry what were you saying?" asked Dan waking up.

"It doesn't matter is something wrong?"

"No no everything's good sorry"

"Look I know that we've only just met but you can tell me anything I'm a good listener"

"Thanks Serena but there's nothing wrong really. Do you want a hotdog?"

Serena nodded feeling sad that Dan couldn't trust her because she was pretty sure that's something bothering him.

They sat on a bench eating their hotdogs not saying a word when Dan finally spoke.

"It's been 4 years but I still miss him so much" Dan started to tell her about what happened and how much it pained him to live in this world without his brother there. How every time he has a good news or a bad news James would be the first person to cross his mind. A tear fell from Dan's eye and Serena reached to wipe it away with her thumb.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bore you with my sorrow it's just that it's the first time I ever opened up about my feelings to anyone. I can't talk to my parents about this it will make them even more sad and my friends wouldn't understand."

"I'm glad you feel like you can tell me these things. I'm really sorry for your loss and I hope it will get better one day" said Serena liking this boy even more after hearing his story.

"Enough about me tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well for a start why is an unbelievable beautiful girl like you interested in joining a Brooklyn boys band?" said Dan trying to change the mood.

"I'm from upper east side and I've been interested in music for a long time. And since where I came from aren't interested in any kind of music except the opera I thought that Brooklyn was the place to go." She replied blushing after hearing Dan call her beautiful.

"I'm really glad you did. Not only you're a very talented girl you're a great friend too and I really want to thank you for listening "

"Anytime. I think I should head back home. So see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah for sure I'll text you the address and the time" he said as he hugged her for a brief second and waved goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hey S, just wanted to make sure you got home safe.-D"_ Serena read the text message over and over again her smile getting bigger with each time. She couldn't believe how cute that boy was checking on here.

" _Yeah I just got home.-S"_

" _Okay… Thanks again for today it really made me feel better. Sleep tight beautiful."_ She closed her phone and shut her eyes dreaming of what's the future going to bring her with Dan.

" _They say time makes you forget_

 _But what do they know_

 _They say you'll get over it_

 _But what do they know_

 _Oh how much would I pay for one last moment_

 _To hug you so hard even for an instant_

 _It will never be the same without you my brother_

 _It was just much easier growing up together_

 _But what do they know_

 _But what do they know_

 _Time for me is only making it harder_

 _For me to let you go_

 _Time for me is only making me sadder_

 _For you to just leave me and go_

 _Oh how much would I pay for one last moment"_

Serena listened from the back of the room to this angelic voice and she instantly knew it was Dan's from the lyrics.

"With a voice like that I don't understand why you even need a singer in the band." She said while walking straight to Dan." That's a really nice song you know?"

"S-Serena you're early." Said Dan stumbled by her presence. It's the first time anyone heard him sing.

"Yeah but don't change the subject… Why don't you sing?"

"I'm actually more comfortable playing the keyboard while some sexy girl sings." He winked at her hoping she would drop the subject for the moment.

"Oh... I'm sure you say that to all the band members." She joked

"Umm… Believe me the thoughts I have about you aren't nearly close to the thoughts I have for Mike and Andrew."

"Well I sure would hope not" she replied in a flirty voice.

"Yes I mean with the boys, I never even got near to thinking that I wanted to kiss them right there right now." Said Dan while approaching her.

"Oh really?" She gulped feeling her cheeks turning redder with each step Dan took.

"Yeah" he whispered and held her face with one hand.

"The Philips are here let the party start." Shouted the two boys making Dan and Serena separate quickly.

"Hey guys" said Dan and Serena simultaneously.

"Did we interrupt anything?" asked Andrew

"No" – "Yes" said Serena and Dan at the same time. Serena looked at Dan and he gave her a smile.

"Okay let's start with the meetings arrangements" said Dan

After about an hour and a half of discussing everything and anything about the band they thought it was better to leave the practice for another day.

Dan was with Serena and they were laughing and speaking when mike called him and said he wanted to talk to him. Dan told Serena he would be right back and headed towards Mike.

"What's up man?" asked Dan.

"Look I saw the way you're looking at Serena. It's not a good idea believe me it's never good to date someone you work with." Said Mike

"I know but I really like her. I've never felt this way about anyone before. She's just so amazing and beautiful and talented and she's smart too. You have to understand I wouldn't have thought about it if I was sure that we work good together and it's not going to bring any harm to the band."

"Oh my… You're falling hard for this girl aren't you?" smirked Mike

Dan nodded while looking at her and a smile crossed his face. He was indeed falling for her.

"Then it's not my place to interfere just be careful not to break the band apart please. I'm gonna take Andrew and go leave you guys some time alone"

The boys hugged Dan and Serena and Mike shouted "Good Luck" while leaving.

"What was that for?" asked Serena

"What do you mean?" replied Dan cursing Mike mentally. Now he'll have to explain everything to Serena. _What if she thinks I'm lame for liking her right away? What if she has a boyfriend you don't even know if she has a boyfriend you idiot_

"The whole talking part and the good luck. Are you planning something?"

"Uh… No. Actually Serena I wanted to tell you something"

"Yeah sure what's up?" she replied.

"About earlier… About what was about to happen I was an idiot and I'm really sorry I shouldn't have done it."

"Well you didn't do anything" she said disappointed that he thought it would've been a mistake if he had kissed her _How can I be so stupid thinking that he actually likes me. It's been just two days you moron._

"Yes but believe me I would've kissed you if they haven't arrived. Listen Serena I know that it sounds lame or something but I liked you the minute I saw you, when you sang for the first time I felt something that I've never felt before I mean how could a girl this beautiful have this amazing voice too. And then we went out and I discovered that you're funny and smart and you really helped me with my problem. It's just I really like you and it was stupid of me to act this way so sorry."

"Dan I, uh "

"No no you don't have to say anything I just thought you should know. And I hope that doesn't change anything between us."

"No … Dan you listen, I like you too. I really like you actually you're just this amazing sensitive guy how could I not."

"Really?" said Dan not believing that someone like Serena actually likes him.

She nodded leaning in to kiss him but he stopped her.

" Mike wanted to talk to me earlier about me and you about us. He told me not to do it because it would actually complicate things if it didn't work out but I told him that I couldn't hide my feelings because I really like you and that explains the good luck part. But I wanted to know Serena are you sure you want to do this? To do us?" Dan asked afraid that he took it too far he was already asking her for a commitment after she told him that she liked him.

"Well are you sure?" she replied the question with a question.

"I am… I like you and only you and I'm ready to jump on both feet."

"I am too. We should do it" She said while smiling at him adoringly. " Now can you finally kiss me Humphrey?" she joked.

With that he took her face with his both hands and kissed her for the first time of many. To say it was good would be an understatement. It felt like they found what they were missing for their whole lives. And that's where their story began …

 **Review if you would like me to continue this... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 weeks since Dan-and-Serena happened and they both couldn't be happier. They hang out everyday visiting new places together and getting to know everything about each other. The chemistry between them was growing each day. Serena was glad that she found someone as caring as Dan and Dan felt like the happiest man alive. Today Dan was going to have dinner with Serena's family and he was really nervous that they wouldn't like him.

He stood in front of the elevator too afraid to step in. _Come on Humphrey man up and act yourself if it worked with Serena it has to work with her family._ He texted Serena telling her that he's on his way up and pressed the floor number. The elevator seemed to be moving really fast when he only wanted it to stop. He couldn't handle having to give up his relationship with Serena if her mother didn't approve him. His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the elevator. She stood there wearing this white knee high sundress and a smile that made the boys fall head over heels for her. Half of his worries vanished at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend heading toward him. She took the flowers he was holding from him and hugged him tight as to assure him that everything's going to go great.

"Hey make yourself comfortable I'm just going to put those in water."

"No don't leave me alone please. Serena I'm really nervous. What if they don't like me? What if they make you break up with me and forbid you from ever seeing me again? Or even what if they move you to somewhere really distant so that I couldn't see you again? God Serena I can't do this."

"Hey baby look at me… Breathe okay? They're going to like you because there's nothing not like about you. Absolutely nothing and you make me happy that's what's really important to them. I assure you nothing and no one can break us apart. Now you'll just have to relax and be yourself. "

Dan nodded like a 5 years old still scared of how this will go. Just then a blond boy appeared.

"Eric come here… that's Dan. Dan that's my brother Eric"

"So we finally got the honor to meet and I quote " _the most amazing boy I have ever met"_ " said Eric looking at his sister who gave him a killing look.

Dan chuckled as he shook Eric's hand " Nice to meet you"

"No but seriously Serena has told me so much about you I was really excited to meet you. Consider this your home dinner will be served in few minutes" said Eric giving Dan an reassuring smile as he sensed how tensed he was.

"See I told you they would like you" smirked Serena when her brother left the room.

"Well I still have to get an approval from your mother but thank you for telling your family about me. I mean I don't blame you the Humphrey appearance is worth talking about." He smirked making Serena turn red.

"I think I liked it better when you were afraid my family won't like you" she joked pushing his chest

"Owww what was that for?" Dan whined pretending he was really hurt.

"Oh shut up. Come on let's sit with Eric until my mom gets here."

They chatted for about 10 minutes with Eric. The two boys got along quickly, they talked about Serena, music and school. Eric was really nice and he made Dan feel comfortable. The elevator door opened and the three of them stood. A tall blond woman appeared. She was in her mid forties but could be mistaken as Serena's sister. Her confidence radiated in the room and Dan knew right away that he should act his best self in order to impress _Lily Van Der Woodsen._

"Hello sorry I was late I got stuck in traffic." She said and stopped when she spotted Dan "I'm Lily Van Der Woodsen. Serena's mother." She said as she reached to shake his hand.

"Hey miss van Der Woodsen. I'm Dan Humphrey. Nice to meet you "

"Call me Lily. Come on kids let's eat."

Dinner went well, Dan felt stupid for being worried. Serena's family was acting really nice and he was glad that nothing's going to stand between him and his girlfriend. After desert Serena and Dan decided to take a walk in the park. They sat on a bench, Serena's head on Dan's shoulder and just enjoyed each other's company without the need to say anything.

"Serena?" said Dan caressing her hair with one hand while the other rested on her thighs.

"Yeah baby?" she replied looking lovingly at him.

"Thank you" she looked at him quizzically and he continued " since I met you I've been feeling so much better you know about my brother. It's not that I don't miss him anymore because I do more than anything but before you, the only thing that came to my mind when I heard his name was pain and sorrows until you came and you gave my life a meaning and now I can finally remember the happy times that I spent with him and not the last tragic week. So thank you so much. You brought me back to life. And I, I love you I really do and I don't care if you don't love me back or if it's too soon I just wanted you to know that you're my everything."

With that Serena held his face with both hands and kissed him passionately showing him how affected she was by what he just said. "And I love you" she whispered back smiling adoringly.

"Ugh guys seriously can't you keep you like just stay away from each other at least for the band practice?" nagged Andrew as he walked to the practice room to Dan and Serena cuddling.

"Hey Andrew. You want some too?" smirked Serena at him and kissed him on his cheek making him drop the subject.

"Okay… are you ready?" said Dan as soon as they all took their places.

"One, two three"

" _I've been living for so long wondering what's the point_

 _Wondering if I will ever figure out this life better_

 _Until you came into my life and showed me what I've been missing_

 _Yeah my heart starts beating just at the sound of your name_

 _My heads starts turning every time you walk away_

 _I never knew what it was it until I saw your face_

 _Now please don't leave me yeah please don't leave me_

 _My legs start to fly every time I see you coming_

 _My pulse starts rating when I see your pretty face_

 _Just please don't leave me , oh never leave me_

' _Cause I know I won't cope without you_

 _And I know that I won't make it if you're not here_

 _Ohhh please don't leave meeee "_

Serena sang like a professional joined by the rest of the band.

"Oh Dan that song is good you must be inspired to have written it" smirked Mike.

"Well what can I say everytime I look into your eyes I get inspired" joked Dan looking at Serena who was chuckling knowing that she was the one who inspired Dan to write the song.

"Okay guys that was nice you can go now. By the way I've been searching for some bar to play at and I think someone might gives us a chance so be ready and I'll see you next time"

"Daaaan" screamed Jenny from her room making her brother run to see what's wrong.

"What? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" he stopped rambling when he saw that jenny's face was covered in a clown like make up and started laughing so hard.

"Oh shut up I have a party and I don't know how to put make up. Could you at least help me a bit?"

"Uh jenny as much as I love helping you I don't know anything about this. I'll ask Serena if she can come." He smiled at her and texted his girlfriend

" _Fashion crises J has a birthday party could you come and help?"_

" _Be there in 10"_

Serena emerged in the loft door and entered jenny's room immediately.

"Serena's here to the rescue" she joked at the sight of the panicked 14 years old. It was certainly not easy for a girl to grow up with 2 brothers and a dad especially when it came to girls related stuff.

"Oh my god Serena thanks god. I have no idea how to use this." She gestured at the table where stood all the beauty products.

"It's okay honey I'll help you. You know you can always call me when you need fashion or girly advice I know what it's like to only have Dan as a brother so consider me as your sister"

"Thanks Serena that means so much to me"

Dan stood speechless at the door admiring his 2 best girls interacting. How perfect could Serena get? She was helping Jenny because she knew how much she meant to Dan. His heart melted when he saw them laughing together. He realized that moment that he and Serena would be together forever and never could break them apart. After 15 minutes his thoughts were interrupted by Serena's voice

"So what do you think?" Jenny turned wearing a pink dress and just a touch of make up that looked great on her.

"I think you should take a baseball bat to keep the boys away" he replied not a hint of joke in his voice

"Okay jenny have fun tonight and take care of yourself. And again you can call me anytime I promise you can tell me anything there's nothing to be ashamed of" Serena told her and gave her a small hug.

Jenny left and Dan and Serena stood there staring at each other for a while before Dan ran and held her up in his hands spinning her around and kissing her everywhere.

"What was that for?" Serena asked as soon as she was able to catch her breath

"For being you, for being there for me and my family. Serena I love you so much I , I just thank you" he said not being able to form words to describe his perfect girlfriend.


End file.
